brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Albardi Zonder or Albardi La-Veda
"Follow us...if you dare! Hahahahahaha!!!" -Albardi to Skirtima. Albardi Zonder (Translating to "Papyrus" in Arabic and "Sans" in Dutch) is a character from the fanfic "Searching for the 4" by InferandGrahdensINC. He is based on the character Papyrus, from the 2015 Indie-RPG, Undertale. He is also the adopted brother of the Sans-Inspired character, Ossos Zonder. Personality Albardi is very egotistical, always referring to himself as the Amazing or Awesome Albardi. He is not the brightest, though he shows a large amount of intelligence on small or unnecessary facts. He sometimes laughs at random, as he thinks that the greatest can freely laugh at themselves. However, he is deep down very kind and caring. He believes, much like Papyrus, that anyone can be as great as he is if they just try. He hates killing and absolutely refuses to do so, even if it leads to him getting injured. He especially care about his adopted brother Ossos, even if his nonchalant and laid-back attitude annoys him at times. He is also extremely forgiving, and even forgave the demon that once destroyed his home, which became his greatest companion. He has earned the title "Demon Redeemer", for this. Weapons and Power Albardi, seeing himself as a Paladin of sorts, wields a hammer he named Mjolnr (based on Thor's hammer of the same name.) The Hammer does nothing extremely special, and he can hardly lift or use it. He claims he chose it because "knocking out your enemies is kinder than killing." However, in terms of powers, Albardi is special. Since he is adopted, he does not have his brothers darkness power, or elemental power. He wields Light as a weapon, and somehow can use bones as well, like Ossos. He also holds back a lot, as his full power is enough to destroy nearly any creature, or at least he believes so. *'It's here. ' *'Why?' *'What is it?' Skills as a Unit Albardi is a Status Nuller and Healer with slightly interesting properties. He is not immensely powerful, but still had a lot of use. HP:8325 ATK:2555 Def:2350 Rec:2775 LS:Energy of the Savior 40% HP, and Def, and null all status and Stat Down. ES:Hahahaha!!! Boost BB, SBB, UBB modifiers by 150%, and increase all parameters by 20% and add Chance of Paralysis on BB and SBB (75%) when Mjolnr is equipped. Hitcount:12, 3 per hit. BB:Let's Trousle this place, Summoner! 23 Hit Powerful Combo to all Enemies (450%), and Nullify Status Ailments for 3 Turns, and Stat Down for 2 Turns. (20 BC to fill) SBB:Kind Hero's Delight 26 Hit Powerful Combo to all Enemies (550%), and 130% Def and Rec buff to entire party for 3 turns and Heal all party members (2500-3000+Rec*3), but poisons 1 random party member for 2 turns without Status Null. (45 BC to fill) UBB:Bonescuffle 30 Hit Massive Combo to all Enemies (1150%), boost all Stats by 230% for 3 turns, Adds chance of Angel Idol (75%) to entire party for 2 turns. (50 BC to fill) Category:CustomCharacters Category:CustomUnits